


You're Gone, It Echoes

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apple Pie Life, Arguing, Birthday Party, Dean's son loves pie as much as he does, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kinda, Normal Life, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Resentment, Strained Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: Your son walks in on a conversation between you and Dean that gets heated as you’re cleaning up after his fifth birthday party.





	You're Gone, It Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's a quick fic! Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the gif used; it is something I came across on either Tumblr or Pinterest and got inspired. All credit goes to the creators of supernatural and the gif-creator.

                                                              

 

“Tell your Mama and Daddy ‘thank you’ before we go get pie, Jake,” Sam instructed your son, his large hand resting lightly on top of Jacob’s head.  
“Thank you, guys!” he exclaimed, running to hug you both tightly around your legs, making you smile genuinely for a moment.

“When did he stop liking Paw Patrol?” Dean asked once everyone had relocated to the kitchen.  He was moving the couch back into its place in the living room once your son ran into the kitchen to help Sam hand out pie.  
“Well, if you were ever here--” you spat, shoving wrapping paper in a trash bag.  
“‘Ever here’?!” Dean whisper-yells, throwing down the pieces of broken pinata he had been picking up to turn and face you.  “You think I enjoy being away from my family for days and weeks at a time?  What is it exactly that you think I’m doing while I’m not here helping you raise Jake?  Do you think I’m out gallivantin’ with Sam and pullin’ chicks?  I’m out there fighting to keep you safe, trying to make it where Jake grows up never having to know the shit that Sam and I have seen.  You both mean more to me than you will _ever_ know, Y/N, and I will do _anything_ for you both.  Don’t you fucking doubt that,” he heaved.  
“Do you really think it’s easier trying to live like a civvy?  What do you think I do all day, Dean?  Do you think I just meet the other moms for wine and let our perfect, little angel tear-ass through the neighborhood?  My side of this isn’t any easier than yours is, Dean, I can promise you that,” you state as you refold the afghan blanket before placing it on the back of the recliner.

Dean’s face softens when he sees his son standing in the doorway, silently rubbing tears from his eyes.

“Come here, buddy,” Dean breathes, crestfallen at the sight of his son upset from overhearing your conversation.  He leans forward to catch Jacob as the boy runs to his father.  
“ ’m sor-sorry, Da-Daddy,” you son hiccups through the tears, squeezing his arms around Dean’s neck.  Dean rubs his hand across Jacob’s back, trying to soothe him.  
“For what, little man?  You didn’t do anything wrong,” Dean attempts to assure him as he rocks him back and forth.  
“Ma-making you and Ma-mama fight.  I didn’t mean to,” he sobs.

Dean looked at you with a set jaw, his lips in a tight line as he pats his son’s back, continuing to rock him back and forth until the sobs turned to sniffles to soft breaths, indicating that Jacob had finally fallen asleep.

“I’m going to go put him in his bed.  Please clear everyone out.  When I get back, we are sitting down and having this damn conversation, Y/N,” Dean decided, his deep voice low as he held Jacob tightly, bringing his lips to the crown of your son’s head as he carried him upstairs to his room.  

“Damn it,” you cursed under your breath as you kicked the leg of the couch.  

When you looked up, you saw Sam looking at you with a sad smile as he towered over the children.  Either the last part of your conversation was loud enough for him to hear over the screaming children, or your eyes said everything they needed to, because Sam clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright, everyone.  Jake’s not feeling well, so it’s time to gather your things--” his voice faded as you saw Dean walking downstairs with his head hanging low before meeting your eyes with a pessimistic expression.  It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
